looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 11/29/15 - 12/5/15
Week of 11/29/15 - 12/5/15 (All Times Eastern) LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. WABBIT *11/29/15 - 12pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *11/29/15 - 12:30pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *11/30/15 - 8:30am - Grim Rabbit /Wringer/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *11/30/15 - 12pm - For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *11/30/15 - 12:30pm - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *12/1/15 - 8:30am - Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *12/1/15 - 12pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *12/1/15 - 12:30pm - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me *12/2/15 - 8:30am - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny/Big Troubles/Manner Maid *12/2/15 - 12pm - Grim Rabbit /Wringer/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *12/2/15 - 12:30pm - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel *12/3/15 - 8:30am - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me *12/3/15 - 12pm - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *12/3/15 - 12:30pm - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *12/4/15 - 8:30am - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *12/4/15 - 12pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *12/4/15 - 12:30pm - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *12/5/15 - 12pm - Grim Rabbit /Wringer/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *12/5/15 - 12:30pm - For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy BABY LOONEY TUNES *11/30/15 - 10am - Never Say Try/Taz's Fridge *11/30/15 - 10:30am - Melissa The Hero/My Bunny Lies Over The Ocean *12/1/15 - 10am - Littlest Tweety, The/Over in The Burrow *12/1/15 - 10:30am - Cool For Cats/Ten Loonies in a bed *12/2/15 - 10am - Present Tense/Hare Hid Under The Fountain, The *12/2/15 - 10:30am - Tell-A-Photo/Born To Sing *12/3/15 - 10am - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Pt. 1 *12/3/15 - 10:30m - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Pt. 2 *12/4/15 - 10am - These Little Piggies Went to Market/Now Museum, Now You Don't *12/4/15 - 10:30am - Take Us Out to the Ballgame/Clues Encounters of the Tweety Kind LOONEY TUNES *11/29/15 - 10:45am - War and Pieces/Carrotblanca *11/29/15 - 2am - Lovelorn Leghorn/Quack Shot/Stupor Salesman/Yolks On You/Plop Goes the Weasel/Windblown Hare/Carrotblanca *11/30/15 - 12pm and 2am - Robin Hood Daffy/Egg Scramble, An/For Scentimental Reasons/Captain Hareblower/Superior Duck/Bunny Hugged/Now Hare This *12/1/15 - 12pm and 2am - Zipping Along/People are Bunny/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Haredevil Hare/All A-Bir-r-r-d/Hare Breadth Hurry/Boulder Wham! *12/2/15 - 12pm and 2am - Highway Runnery/Feline Frame-up/Hoppy Daze/Water Water Every Hare/Hare Splitter/Woolen Under Where/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers *12/3/15 - 12pm and 2am - Baby Buggy Bunny/Pest that Came to Dinner/Touche and Go/Hen House Henry/Fool Coverage/You Were Never Duckier/Lickety Splat *12/4/15 - 12pm and 2am - From Hare to Heir/Apes Of Wrath/Bedevilled Rabbit/No Parking Hare/What's Opera Doc?/Show Biz Bugs/Bunny Hugged *12/5/15 - 10:30am - Roman Legion Hare/His Hare Raising Tale/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare *12/5/15 - 2am - Frigid Hare/Stupor Duck/Knights Must Fall/Bully for Bugs/Shishkabugs/Mad as a Mars Hare/Lumber Jack-Rabbit THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *11/29/15 - 11am - Rebel Without a Glove *11/29/15 - 11:30am - Semper Lies *11/29/15 - 4pm - Father Figures *11/29/15 - 4:30pm - Customer Service *11/29/15 - 5am - The Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe and the Saint *11/29/15 - 5:30am - Monster Talent *11/30/15 - 5am - It's a Handbag! *11/30/15 - 5:30am - We're in Big Truffle *12/1/15 - 5am - Dear John *12/1/15 - 5:30am - Daffy Duck Esquire *12/2/15 - 5am - Spread Those Wings and Fly *12/2/15 - 5:30am - The Black Widow *12/3/15 - 5am - Mrs. Porkbunny's *12/3/15 - 5:30am - Gribbler's Quest *12/4/15 - 5am - The Grand Old Duck of York *12/4/15 - 5:30am - Ridiculous Journey *12/5/15 - 11am - The Shell Game *12/5/15 - 11:30am - Year of the Duck *12/5/15 - 4pm - Gossamer Is Awesomer *12/5/15 - 4:30pm - Here Comes the Pig *12/5/15 - 5am - Mr. Weiner *12/5/15 - 5:30am - SuperRabbit THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *11/30/15 - 9am - Son of Roswell That Ends Well/Mynah Problem *11/30/15 - 9:30am - Whatever Happened to Shorty/Big Knight Out, A *11/30/15 - 2pm - Is Paris Stinking/Fangs for the Memories *11/30/15 - 2:30pm - Fair's Fair/Moscow Side Story *12/1/15 - 9am - Brussel Sprouts/Golden Bird of Shangri-claw *12/1/15 - 9:30am - When Granny Ruled the Earth/Dutch Tweet *12/1/15 - 2pm - El Dia De Los Pussygatos/3 Days & 2 Nights of the Condor *12/1/15 - 2:30pm - Yelp/Jeepers Creepers *12/2/15 - 9am - Bayou on the Half Shell/Seeing Double *12/2/15 - 9:30am - When Harry Met Salleri/The Early Woim Gets the Boid *12/2/15 - 2pm - Fleas Release Me/Niagara's Fallen *12/2/15 - 2:30pm - Fountain of Funk/Yes We Have *12/3/15 - 9am - This Is the Kitty/An Eye for an Aye-Aye *12/3/15 - 9:30am - The Blackboard Jumble/What's the Frequency Kitty? *12/3/15 - 2pm - Spooker of the House/Furgo *12/3/15 - 2:30pm - Shell Game, The/Rasslin' Rhapsody *12/4/15 - 9am - Dial V for Veterinarian/California's Crusty Bronze *12/4/15 - 9:30am - The Tail End/This Is the End *12/4/15 - 2pm - Ice Cat-Pades/To Catch a Puddy *12/4/15 - 2:30pm - Family Circles/Sea You Later BABY LOONEY TUNES *11/29/15 - 8am - Pastime for Petunia, A/Looney Tunes Zoo *11/29/15 - 8:30am - Wise Quacker/D-A-F-F-Y *11/30/15 - 8am - Loose Change/Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone *11/30/15 - 8:30am - Who's Your Granny?/If You're Looney *12/1/15 - 8am - Yolk's On You, The/Baby Elmer Had A Friend *12/1/15 - 8:30am - Never Say Try/Taz's Fridge *12/2/15 - 8am - Melissa The Hero/My Bunny Lies Over The Ocean *12/2/15 - 8:30am - Littlest Tweety, The/Over in The Burrow *12/3/15 - 8am - Cool For Cats/Ten Loonies in a bed *12/3/15 - 8:30am - Present Tense/Hare Hid Under The Fountain, The *12/4/15 - 8am - Tell-A-Photo/Born To Sing *12/4/15 - 8:30am - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Pt. 1 *12/5/15 - 8am - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Pt. 2 *12/5/15 - 8:30am - These Little Piggies Went to Market/Now Museum, Now You Don't WABBIT *11/30/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest/Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster (PREMIERE) *12/1/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *12/2/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power/St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone *12/3/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation *12/4/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/Big Troubles/Manner Maid NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker